Football Season
by Hyaenaa
Summary: Eric Cartman is struggling with his sexuality and his feelings for Kenny McCormick. Kenny, on the other hand, knows exactly what he wants. NSFW


**Warning for slurs. Also keep in mind that this is almost over a YEAR OLD. I just forgot about it up until recently, and figured, hey, I love Keneric so much, I should really finish that one fanfic I have for it.**

* * *

**Football Season**

* * *

There were times in his life that Eric Cartman truly believed he was not an ordinary boy. _Shocking_ as it may be, he found himself feeling alienated from his peers, for reasons he struggled to pinpoint. The thought of him being fatherless crossed his mind, alongside him being more "buff" than them. Even as the suspicions crept along his thoughts, however, he settled on the prospect that it was because he, in fact, was more talented and intelligent. This mentality pervaded his personality for a lengthy section of his life, dominating how he acted and carried himself and even how he manipulated himself into twisting his very core beliefs.

Deep down, he was very, very aware that he was different, and his intelligence – whether used for right or wrong, undeniable – was only _one_ of the main factors. But he eluded acknowledging this detail and huffed at the very concept. Even when football season came and went and he saw his fellow males struggling on the field, sweat dripping down their well toned arms and glistening cheek bones, wrestling at each other in the dirt, huffing and groaning and bruising themselves. Perhaps it was a deep rooted envy for their fit bodies that originally caught his eye, or maybe it was the way that men breathed and walked and simply existed that made Eric Cartman realize he was not _like_ them.

When Kenny McCormick stopped being the only one in their class to enjoy the sight of breasts, Eric knew he had a problem. For awhile, it was confusion that dawned upon him at the mere sight of himself when he changed his clothes and caught a glance of his pectorals in the mirror. They were enlarged from what he considered to be muscle, and resembled boobs quite well. Yet, the boys in his class weren't interested in him. Not like they were in the girls, and not like he was in the boys.

It was awful, and it made him retch.

Football season came and went, and then came again, and Eric found himself feeling jittery as it neared him. Soon enough, he would get to gawk at the boys in the locker room, and on a fair note, they would see him and wrinkle their noses in disgust at his bloated stomach. Shooting up like weeds from middle school and forward, he found himself being tall amongst them, Kyle competing with him in terms of height. Stan fell just a few inches below him, and then of course, malnourished as he was, Kenny McCormick was the shortest of their posse.

Kenny McCormick.

Eric Cartman hated Kenny McCormick.

Kenny was a poor, filthy, smelly, disgusting, rat. He mooched off of his friends endlessly and rarely did anything other than experiment with illegal substances and sex. Eric detested him for his free spirit, for his quiet demeanor, for the fact that no one really disliked him and for the fact that he basked in it. For the fact that Kenny was enjoyed and appreciated by everyone, and that, in itself, made Eric feel _ordinary_.

Eric wanted to be special and accepted, if not put on a higher level than his peers; yet around Kenny he felt ordinary and isolated. How could he be unique if _everyone_ liked Kenny? The solution came to him to simply kill everyone else, but he trashed the idea because it wasn't worth his time. More importantly so, he was lazy. So instead, he avoided Kenny like the plague-carrying rat he was. Venturing too far into his own analogies, however, Eric would have assumed that it was too late, and that he was already infected; which was all the more reason for him to be quarantined.

Scrawled on the walls of a dimly lit locker room were the words "_I miss you_" that mocked Eric, and he longed to punch their author in his nose. He grumbled angrily as he slipped off his coat. He might have had more talent than any of the other players on his team combined, but in reality, the primary reason he came to practice was because Stan's dad always drove them to KFC afterwards. Arriving late was his usual way of avoiding the staring on both ends. The only one who never seemed to look at him anymore was Kenny, which frustrated him to no end, but Eric forced himself to remain blank-minded as he changed his clothes.

Just as he was slipping off his pants, he realized he'd forgotten his cell phone in the bag just outside the stall. Really, it was no huge deal, but he was well aware that not everyone was perfectly honest in that locker room, and some of them would be willing to steal – even if he was the only one in there at the time. Assholes. With a growling sigh, Eric creaked open the door and reached out for his bag, when the locker room door swung open.

God. Fucking. _Dammit_.

Speak of the devil – a fallen angel appeared in the doorway; clad in orange and brown, carrying a beat up denim bag in one arm. For a moment, it was as though time drifted in an uncanny slowness, before the one and only Kenny McCormick's eyes dropped down and met Eric Cartman's. A thick, heavy silence fell that could have easily rivaled the harshest winters South Park faced, were it not a warm summer at the time.

Kenny stared at him blankly for a few moments, before he blinked, and raised his hand to wave casually. Eric sneered; how someone so carefree could just easily brush him off as though they were _friends_ sickened him. They weren't friends. Eric hated Kenny, and he hated him because everyone loved him and that was supposed to be reserved for him and him exclusively. And yet Kenny rolled in their affections, just as Eric drowned in their hatred.

Oblivious of Eric's inner monologue, Kenny trotted to a nearby locker and began to push his items into the metal container. Eric stared at him with intent yet indignant eyes all the while, still never moving from his mid-crouch where he stretched to reach his bag. It wasn't long before his glare was sensed, and Kenny turned to face him, brows lifted in mild confusion. It made him sick, how those eyes widened delicately, how those dark blonde eyebrows perfectly accented his skin tone. It made him sick that everyone else knew.

A soft, questioning sound pushed it's way through Kenny's overprotective hood and came out sounding congruent to that of angels singing in the distance, muffled altogether. Eric's face contorted, his lips pursing and eyebrows lowering in anger.

"God dammit _Kenny_," he hissed as he straightened himself, coming to a stand. "It's too hot for a jacket, you food stamp hording asshole."

Kenny's eyes crinkled, signaling that he was smiling beneath the orange and brown cloth that covered his face. Eric stifled an angry groan at this, and turned away to re-enter his stall, bent on ignoring his most detested and cherished company. Just as he closed the door, however, a small tapping sound erupted through his eardrums, and Eric turned to scowl at the source.

"Hey Cartman." Kenny's now clear voice breathed. "Why don't we hang out anymore? I miss you, stupid."

Cartman didn't bother responding, and simply leaned against the wall in his own indignant cesspool, sans pants and all. He puffed out his lips and his eyes instinctively crawled over to the wall where the words _I miss you_ were written, and his glare deepened. He hated Kenny. He hated Kenny and he wanted him all to himself. Why couldn't Kenny be ugly? Why did everyone have to find him attractive, too?

"...Cartman?" Kenny questioned from beyond the barrier separating them, concern flitting into his tone when minutes passed and there was no reply.

Still, Eric allowed more time to pass as he willed either for himself to teleport from that spot, or for Kenny to leave him alone to wallow. Neither transpired, and instead, Kenny began to grow suspicious. The accident prone pal of his rattled the door in confusion, softly at first, then gradually with more force.

"Come on, please just open up." He muttered, far from pleading despite the phrasing. Eric played with the idea that perhaps Kenny hadn't even meant the door as much as he had Eric himself.

Instead of complying, Eric huffed and shifted slightly, before jumping when Kenny managed to force the door open; it shuddered upon impacting the wall beside it, before slowly swinging back, and Kenny stood with a deeply drooped frown, arms crossed.

He was shirtless.

Eric gaped at him momentarily, before he pushed one leg over the other and gazed to the side. "Get out, _Ken-ny_. I'm changing."

Kenny's eyes drew down to his crotch as he rose an eyebrow, and Eric felt a pink haze infiltrate his cheeks, much to his dismay. "I can tell," Kenny licked his lips as his cerulean eyes flickered back to Cartman's reddening visage. "And it's in more ways than one, fucktard."

"I said get _out_, Kenny." Eric snarled as he pushed himself back up onto his feet, sick and tired of hearing a voice that constantly made it's way into his dreams.

Without warning, he was forced up against the wall, Kenny's bare fist tangling with the front of Eric's shirt as he put on an angry expression of his own; his face scrunched up in the most heinously gorgeous way, and were it not that Eric was pissed off and very much so invaded at the moment, he just _might_ have swooned.

"Listen to me tubby," he hissed. "What's your _problem?_ For the past year you've been avoiding me like you hate me or something!"

Eric almost got caught up in the way that Kenny's voice faltered on the word 'hate', his own lips curling into a disgruntled expression. "Nuh uh," he retorted. "_You've_ just been too busy whoring yourself out for cash, and you haven't had time for anything cool!" For good measure, Cartman tore himself from Kenny's grip, and added, "...You black asshole."

Kenny's glare darkened and he pushed Eric up against the wall once more, this time with double the force, eliciting a grunt from his fat friend. "You're such a dick, Cartman. Will you just tell the truth for once in your god damn pathetic excuse for a life?"

A splinter of pain hit Eric's chest at that and he most visibly cringed. "I am telling the truth, you stupid douchebag. Now get outta here before I sue you for bein' such a fag."

Kenny's face grew red at this, his eyebrows furrowing more so. "_I'm_ the fag?" He inquired. "_I'm_ not the one who stares at _Stan Marsh_ like I want to screw him into the ground, fat boy!" He punctuated this claim by pressing Eric harder into the wall, fists tightening.

Eric was, momentarily, speechless, but he sputtered and attempted to recover. "J-Jesus Christ, Ken! Like it matters who you _want_ to fuck, as long as they have ten dollars."

Kenny's voice darkened, down into that ashy tone he used for Mysterion that made Eric's stomach churn. "I. Am _not_. A prostitute."

Attempting to quickly recover, Eric shifted, fumbling with Kenny's fingers in an attempt to pry himself away. "Guess it doesn't count if they pay you with food, does it?"

A wicked, lop-sided smirk inched over Kenny's unmasked visage. "Is that how _you_ got so fat?" His fingers trailed down the clothed chest before him and he squeezed at Cartman's stomach for extra measure. His voice dipped into a lower tone. "You fat shit."

Eric's eyes dipped down to Kenny's lips, a soft inhale coming in through his own mouth as he felt himself growing hard. _No! God dammit, not here!_

"Fuck you," was all he could manage, choked.

Kenny's angry gaze stalled as a look of recognition crossed over his features, and Eric's worst possible fear came true – he looked down. A grin began to spread over his face, and Eric pushed him away violently. It was no use, however; Kenny's hold on him was akin to steel and he was forced up against the wall again, becoming harder.

"Well," Kenny licked his lips. "I guess it makes sense, now."

And with no further warning, he was pulled into a harsh, violent kiss.

Eric gasped into the contact, blinking rapidly. Kenny's eyes, half lidded, bore into his own, and he felt his fingers tighten around Kenny's bare shoulders. Cartman's entire body heated up and his dick twitched, something desperate and needy surfacing at the fact that - oh _God_ - the angel Kenny McCormick was _kissing_ him.

When Kenny pulled away, Eric was panting, staring at him with wide, blazing eyes.

Kenny's gaze softened. "There you go... That's the Cartman I know." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Eric's again, firmly, before his lips dripped down to graze his chin and cheek and jaw.

Cartman's heart was squeezing his insides and he released a choked breath. "K-"

"Shh..." Kenny murmured against him. "I missed you..."

He kissed down against his neck, lips caressing his adam's apple and collar bone.

Eric murmured out a whine and squeezed his legs together. He inhaled sharply when Kenny gently bit down on his skin, sending him a wry glance that promised pleasure.

"You like that?" He whispered against Eric's skin, one hand rubbing up and down his chest. "You like me?"

Eric felt tears prick his eyes and a quiet sob tore it's way from his throat before he could stop it. He'd held his feelings in for so long and now they were unraveling. It horrified him.

"Hey," Kenny poked his nose against his cheek, smiling earnestly, before he swept away the tears from Cartman's eyes. "It's okay." He swallowed thickly, then added, "...I like you too."

Eric Cartman's eyes widened and he gaped at him, his face turning red. "You... What?"

"I like you," Kenny admit. "I have for awhile. And I... I was so mad that you started ignoring me." Kenny himself began to choke up, and he smiled even as his nose reddened and eyes watered.

Eric leaned in and kissed him gently, and Kenny sighed into his lips, pulling him into a tight, needy hug.

"You should've told me sooner, stupid," Eric breathed into his hair, enjoying the scent of cheap shampoo and Kenny's sweat.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid." Kenny chuckled and tugged him just a bit closer, so that there was no space between their bodies.

"Stupid enough to like you?" Eric kissed his jaw.

"Yeah, stupid," Kenny laughed, and then pulled away with a very specific look on his face.

Eric knew that look. It was the look that sometimes Kenny gave girls when he knew he was going to get some coital action. Eric swallowed thickly.

"Let me take care of that problem. You can't play football with a hard on." Kenny grinned wildly and dropped to his knees, pressing his cheek against Eric's boner, still trapped within the confines of his boxers.

Eric gasped rather loudly. It twitched against Kenny's cheek bone and his eyes darkened with lust. Kenny moaned theatrically against it, mouthing over the tip through the fabric with his tongue. He glanced up at Eric, and Cartman started to believe that Kenny wanted this just as much as he.

"I've wanted this cock for so long," Kenny groaned, lips forming words against the length. "God, I just want it shoved down my throat... Can I do that? Can I suck your dick?"

Eric whimpered out something that might've vaguely resembled a yes, nodding furiously and spreading his legs a bit. Kenny smirked and yanked down his boxers. Eric's penis sprung up, a bit of precum dribbling from the swollen tip. Kenny moaned at the sight, and he immediately began to kiss up the side, before he started to lick the head, and slowly, slowly engulfed it. Eric instantly cried out, torn between shutting his eyes and staring down at Kenny while he did the deed.

Kenny keened around his cock, moaning wantonly as he began to press down, swallowing around the thick length. He lifted his head up and then back down, before twisting his tongue around the sides, sucking roughly as though he were really enjoying something delicious. Eric couldn't help himself; he was a mess of arousal, groaning and gasping as Kenny deep throated him. Kenny hummed various different pitches, and Cartman's legs shook as he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore.

Kenny lifted his throat from the cock, before he winked at Eric, and before Eric even had a chance to ask, Kenny began to furiously lick at his balls. Eric outright wailed with arousal, clawing at the walls when Kenny swallowed both of them, swirling them around his mouth with his tongue. It sent sparks of fire shooting up his thighs into his stomach and Eric couldn't believe that this was real as Kenny kissed back up his cock, and then swallowed the entire length once more, this time rolling the testicles around with his fingers, groping them lovingly as he whined around Eric's dick.

"Oh my God Kinny," came Eric's voice in broken gasps. "I love you, oh my _God!_"

He threw his head back and nearly yelped as he finally orgasmed, his hot sticky cum overflowing into Kenny's mouth. Kenny pulled back so that it sprayed out upon his face, a pleased grin dominating his features as his face was covered in Eric's cum.

When Eric looked back down at Kenny, Kenny licked his lips seductively, trailing a finger down his cheek to gather some of the cum and then slurp it off. Cartman watched in utter fascination. He felt elated, happier than he had in awhile, and the look that Kenny was giving him made it even better.

"You can repay me after practice, okay? I'm sleeping over your house tonight." Kenny kissed him on the cheek, before he wiped off the cum onto Eric's shirt.

Eric nodded happily, and then yanked Kenny forward to pull him into a bruising kiss. "Mmm... You're the best."

"Love you too, stupid." Kenny laughed, and then threw open the stall door to gather his football uniform, only to be faced by none other than Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle stared at them both, wide eyed. It looked as though he'd been carrying a duffel bag, but had dropped it onto the floor at some point. His face was bright red.

"Um," was all he had to say.

Eric stared at him for several moments, wide eyed, and then scrambled to pull up his boxers. "Kyle! You fuckin' Jew skank - you were spying on us?!"

"Not on purpose!" Kyle snapped back, then rubbed his forehead. "Ugh... I can't believe you two..."

Kenny laughed. "Well, at least now everyone knows you're mine, right, tubby?"

"Shut up, stupid," Eric muttered at him, though playfulness danced in his eyes. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid. Stupid," Kenny grinned.

"You're both stupid. I'm out of here," Kyle shook his head.

He walked a little awkwardly, awkward enough that Cartman could tell he had a boner. He grinned and kissed Kenny on the mouth, full of smiles, and Eric thought to himself that maybe he wasn't so different from the other guys as he used to think.


End file.
